


Chamomile

by ddalkimilk



Series: Birth [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant!Wonwoo, erotic birth, graphic birth, orgasmic birth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk
Summary: "Mau ganti posisi? Apa mau masuk air lagi? Biar kuisi ulang air angetnya." Mingyu mengusap wajah Wonwoo khawatir. Karena baru kali ini Wonwoo memberi angka diatas 5."Mau yang tadi kamu bilang aja. Sakit banget!" Wonwoo setengah terisak."Yang mana? Masuk air? Ganti posisi?" Mingyu bertanya sembari memeluk kembali suaminya. Memberikan sedikit rasa aman."Yang kayak kalo dimasukin kamu. Gak mau sakiii-eunghhhh!"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Birth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there any other couple that you want me to write
> 
> enjoy!

"Hmmhh.." Wonwoo melenguh ringan. Merasakan kontraksi pada perutnya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara lipatan tangannya yang ia letakan pada pinggiran tub. Pinggulnya bergerak memutar mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit. Mingyu di sebelahnya memijat pinggangnya pelan. Mencoba meringankan rasa sakitnya. 

"Sakitnya udah berapa ay? 8? 9?" Tanya Mingyu. Tangannya masih sibuk menekan-nekan bagian punggung dan pinggang Wonwoo. 

"Masih 4 gu, gak sakit kok cuma gak nyaman aja. Soalnya kepalanya udah lewat tulang pinggul aku." Wonwoo menjawab pelan. Masih dengan posisi wajah yang disembunyikan. Satu tangannya pindah untuk mengusap perut besarnya yang diserang kontraksi. 

"Serius masih 4? Tapi bukaanmu udah 7 loh ay masa gak sakit?" Mingyu bertanya pelan sembari memeriksa kembali jalur lahir Wonwoo. Memastikan bahwa memang bukaannya sudah masuk 7. 

"Beneran deh gu, kayaknya karena di dalem air anget terus pake aroma terapi jadi gak terlalu tegang." Mingyu akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu bangkit dan menambahkan lagi beberapa tetes aroma terapi pada tempat kecil diujung kamar mandi. Membiarkan bau bunga chamomile menyerbak ke seluruh ruangan. Memberikan sensasi menenangkan. 

"Yaudah, kalo udah naik lebih dari 5 sakitnya langsung bilang ya." Ucapnya sembari kembali berlutut di samping bathtub. Kembali memijat ringan punggung bawah suaminya. Wonwoo sesekali melenguh pelan saat Mingyu memijat bagian-bagian yang sakit. 

"Iya-hmmh. Pasti aku bilang kok gu." Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang letih. Karena sudah lebih dari 13 jam sejak kontraksi pertamanya muncul. 

"Haduh, kasian banget kamu. Minum dulu ay!" Mingyu membantu Wonwoo minum dari gelas. Rasa khawatirnya bertambah saat melihat wajah suaminya yang letih. 

"Yang kuat ya! Sebentar lagi kita ketemu kiwi." Mingyu menyebut anaknya dengan kiwi. Ia bilang kalau ia sangat suka kiwi jadi ia menyematkan panggilan tersebut. 

"Gu aku mau ganti posisi, lututku sakit." Wonwoo berucap pelan. Ia menatap Mingyu memelas, menyampaikan bagaimana letih tubuhnya. 

"Mau gimana? Rebahan? Atau mau berdiri?" Mingyu bertanya sembari membantu Wonwoo untuk bangkit dan keluar dari bathtub. Wonwoo berpegangan pada lengan Mingyu sebari menyandarkan kepalanya. 

"Berdiri aja..." Gumamnya pelan. Mingyu lalu dengan sigap menjangkau beberapa buah handuk dan membentangkannya di lantai. Ia lalu membantu Wonwoo agar berdiri diatas handuk tersebut sembari bersandar pada Mingyu. Kedua lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher Mingyu. Sementara wajahnya ia sembunyikan diceruk leher suaminya. Mingyu sendiri dengan tanggap memeluk pinggang Wonwoo. Kembali memberi pijatan-pijatan sembari bergerak seiring dengan irama gerakan Wonwoo. 

"Eummhh." Wonwoo melenguh pelan sembari sedikit menekuk lututnya. Menurunkan posisi pinggulnya agar kakinya dapat terbuka lebih lebar. 

"Langsung berasa ya kepalanya? Kalo berdiri dia dibantu gravitasi jadi langsung turun." Bisik Mingyu pelan. Masih memijat-mijat pelan. Tangannya yang lain mengusap surai lembut Wonwoo. 

"Iya gu, rasanya langsung ganjel. Kayak kalo dimasukin kamu." Ucapnya frontal. Mingyu hanya tertawa ringan sembari mencium daun telinga Wonwoo. "Kamu lagi gini malah ngomongin gituan."

"Ya gimana rasanya persis gitu. Kalo udah turun lagi apa beneran kayak kalo dimasukin kamu ya gu? Apa enak?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba bertanya. Mingyu hanya menggumam. Terlihat seperti berpikir. 

"Ya kamu coba aja nanti. Tapi katanya kalo mikir kayak gitu waktu ngeden jadi gak sakit ay. Apa mau coba?" Mingyu balik bertanya. Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah. Tampaknya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Ia tampak berpikir. 

"Ya kalo bisa jadi gak sakit sih aku mau-mau aja." Wonwoo tertawa kecil. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap perutnya yang kontraksi lagi. Lalu tepat saat itu- 

"Euh!" 

-ketubannya pecah. Dan dalam hitungan detik Wonwoo dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang tadinya berada di angka 4 perlahan-lahan naik sampai angka 7 kurang dari semenit. Ia lalu dengan refleks memeluk Mingyu. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang berbarengan dengan kontraksi. 

"Sssshh, sakit gu." Wonwoo berdesis. Meremat kaos belakang Mingyu. Melampiaskan rasa sakitnya yang tiba-tiba memburuk. 

"Loh? Langsung sakit banget? Berapa ay? Ay? Nu? Wonu?" Mingyu mencoba memanggil Wonwoo yang tampaknya masih kaget dengan kontraksi yang datang. Tangannya masih mencengkram kuat kaos yang digunakan Mingyu. 

"Hah! Hah! Sakit banget gu heuuuu langsung 7!" Rengeknya sesaat setelah kontraksinya mereda. Mingyu mengusap-ngusap perut samping Wonwoo sembari melihat wajah suaminya. Menghapus air mata yang keluar. 

"Mau ganti posisi? Apa mau masuk air lagi? Biar kuisi ulang air angetnya." Mingyu mengusap wajah Wonwoo khawatir. Karena baru kali ini Wonwoo memberi angka diatas 5. 

"Mau yang tadi kamu bilang aja. Sakit banget!" Wonwoo setengah terisak. 

"Yang mana? Masuk air? Ganti posisi?" Mingyu bertanya sembari memeluk kembali suaminya. Memberikan sedikit rasa aman. 

"Yang kayak kalo dimasukin kamu. Gak mau sakiii-eunghhhh!" Wonwoo meremat lagi kaos Mingyu. Kontraksinya datang lagi disertai keinginan untuk mengejan. Membuatnya melenguh keras merasakan tekanan yang kuat di bagian jalur lahirnya. 

"Duh, aku cuma bercanda tadi." Mingyu meringis pelan. Tidak menyangka suaminya akan berkata begitu. Tapi melihat Wonwoo tampaknya kesakitan membuatnya memikirkan kembali cara tersebut. 

"Yaudah abis ini berdiri aja pegangan di sini." Mingyu menuntun perlahan Wonwoo yang baru saja melewati kontraksi untuk berpindah ke arah showerbox. Lalu ia menuntunnya untuk perpegangan pada towel holder yang melekat di dinding. Sedangkan dirinya berjongkok di belakang suaminya. Mengecek bukaan jalur lahir. 

"Sakit banget tadi ay?" Mingyu bertanya sembari memasukkan jarinya. Wonwoo berjengit pelan namun dengan cepat rileks kembali. 

"Heum, sakit banget gu. Yang tadi udah naik ke angka 8." Wonwoo merengek kembali. Melihat Mingyu lewat bahunya. 

"Beneran mau coba yang tadi?" Mingyu bertanya. Yang langsung dijawab anggukan Wonwoo. 

"Mau gu! Gak mau sakit!" 

"Yaudah kamu gitu dulu ya. Kalo mau agak jongkok juga boleh biar jalur lahirnya kebuka. Udah bukaan 9. Aku keluar dulu sebentar ambil handuk lagi." Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Pinggulnya lalu kembali berputar untuk meringankan sakit. Mulutnya juga mengeluarkan erangan ringan. 

Tak berapa lama Mingyu kembali dengan setumpuk handuk bersih dan gunting. Juga sebaskom air hangat. Ia kembali ke posisinya berada di belakang Wonwoo. 

"Udah siap ya? Beneran kan maunya gitu?" Mingyu memastikan. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu dengan tenang Mingyu memulai. 

"Bayangin pas lagi sama aku." Ucapnya sembari bermain disekitar lubang Wonwoo. Memberikan sentuhan memutar menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mencubit pelan puting Wonwoo. Yang langsung disambut lenguhan panjang. 

"Eunghhhh~" Wonwoo melenguh. Mencoba merasakan sentuhan Mingyu di tubuhnya. Mencari rasa nikmat yang biasa ia rasakan. 

"Bayangin yang masuk itu aku." Mingyu berbisik. Mencoba membantu Wonwoo mencari pelepasannya. Wonwoo makin keras melenguh saat jari panjang Mingyu masuk kedalam lubangnya. Memijat pelan dindingnya dengan pelan. 

"Nghhh-guuu~" Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah. Sedangkan kepunyaannya mulai tegang dibawah sana. Mingyu sendiri memutar-mutar jarinya. Mencari titik sensitif Wonwoo. 

"Hnghhhh!!" Kontraksi datang. Wonwoo melenguh diikuti oleh dorongan pelan. Kali ini ia tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebihan. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat perutnya mengencang. 

"Berapa ay?" Mingyu bertanya saat kontraksinya mereda. Memastikan bahwa cara yang digunakannya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit suaminya. 

"Nghh-duaa!!" Wonwoo menjawab sambil melenguh. Masih merasakan jari Mingyu dalam lubangnya. Pinggulnya bergerak mencari fraksi lain untuk pelepasannya. 

Mingyu tersenyun ringan mengetahui aksinya berhasil. Ia lalu kembali memutar jarinya. Lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan jari kedua. Tangannya yang berada di puting turun mengusap perut suaminya. 

"Nggghh guu! Lebih dalem!" Wonwoo berbicara sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Mencoba agar jari-jari Mingyu dapat mengenai titik sensitifnya. Mingyu dengan cepat menggerakan jarinya dan menggaruk beberapa titik. 

"Ah ah! Disitu! Gu lagi disitu!" Wonwoo setengah berteriak saat Mingyu menyetuh salah satu titik sensitifnya. Membawa efek listrik langsung pada penisnya yang tegang. Pinggulnya bergerak lagi tak karuan. Namun saat dirasa ia akan sampai, Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya. 

"Kok dikeluarin?" Protesnya. Ia menatap marah pada Mingyu. 

"Nanti pas kamu ngeden rasanya lebih enak. Sekarang fokus sama rasa pas aku masukin aja." Ujar Mingyu. Ia berpindah posisi menjadi jongkok di belakang Wonwoo. Memperhatikan jalur lahirnya yang sepertinya sudah masuk bukaan 10. 

"Nanti pas kontraksi cob-" 

"Nggghhhh!" Belum selesai Mingyu berbicara, Wonwoo sudah mulai mengejan. Tangannya mencengkram towel holder dengan kuat. Sedangkan tubuhnya ia jongkokan sedikit untuk membuka jalur lahir. Wonwoo dapat merasakan kepala kiwi turun perlahan di setiap dorongan. Ia tersedak di tengah mengejan saat merasakan bagaimana kepala kiwi menggesek dindingnya. 

"Gu! Gu!" Panggilnya keras. 

"Keluarin aja!" Satu kalimat tersebut membawa Wonwoo pada pelepasannya. Ia mengalami orgasme dengan hebat. Membuat tubuhnya mengejan kembali. Membawa kepala berambut kiwi menggesek dindingnya. Membuatnya menggelinjang dengan sensasi tambahan tersebut. Tangan kanannya dengan sigap mencari Mingyu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berpindah pada lubangnya. 

"Angh, ah! Aaah!" Suaranya melengking. Tubuhnya mengejan kembali sebelum lemas dan bersandar pada Mingyu. Mingyu memeluknya. Mencoba membuat Wonwoo tetap berdiri dengan kakinya yang berubah menjadi jelly. 

"Gu.... nghh!" Wonwoo hanya sanggup memanggil Mingyu. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. 

"Kepalanya udah turun banget." Mingyu berbicara setelah mengecek jalur lahir Wonwoo. Matanya dengan jelas dapat melihat kepala yang tampak dari celah lubang Wonwoo. 

"Ganjel banget ya?" Mingyu bertanya sembari mengelus perut suaminya. Masih menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri masih mencoba kembali dari orgasmenya. 

"Iya... penuh." Wonwoo bernafas kasar. Masih belum pulih dari orgasmenya. 

"Kalo mau ngeden lagi bilang. Aku harus liatin kiwi pas keluar." Mingyu mengecup pelipis Wonwoo. Tangannya masih mengelus perut Wonwoo memutar. 

"Lagi gu.. heunnggghhhhh!!" Wonwoo kembali mengejan. Mingyu kemudian melihat ke arah lubang Wonwoo. Melihat apakah kepalanya sudah mulai keluar atau belum. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus-elus. 

"Bagus ay! Yang kuat ngedennya, gituu!" Mingyu menyemangati. Memperhatikan kepala kiwi yang mulai keluar perlahan. Membimbing Wonwoo pula agar bernafas diantara dorongannya. 

"Urghhh! NNGGHHH!!" Wonwoo mengejan dengan kuat. Membuat kepala bayinya keluar hingga kening. Lalu ia beristirahat sembari bernafas kasar. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada lengan Mingyu. 

"Ba.. bahu.." 

"Kenapa ay?" Mingyu bertanya. Tidak menangkap apa yang digumamkan Wonwoo. 

"Bahunya gu, mau kena." Wonwoo gemetar. Suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat. Mingyu mengangguk paham. Kedua tangannya dengan sigap menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Mengalungkan tangan Wonwoo pada lehernya lalu dengan sengaja menekan titik tertentu pada perutnya. Membuat Wonwoo memekik karena dengan segera setelah Mingyu menekan perutnya, kontraksinya datang. 

"Anghhh! Hnnghhhh!" Wonwoo otomatis mengejan kembali saat kontraksi datang. Pelukan tangannya mengerat pada leher Mingyu. 

"Aaah! AAH! AAAKH!!!" Wonwoo memekik kencang begitu bahu kiwi mengenai titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengejang diakibatkan orgasme yang tiba-tiba datang. Satu tangannya memeluk erat Mingyu sedangkan yang lain memegang kepala kiwi. Lalu dalam sedetik seluruh kepalanya keluar diikuti cairan ketuban. 

"Agak lega?" Tanya Mingyu. 

"Kamu nih ngagetin aku aja pake dipencet-pencet! Kan langsung keluar aku." Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo malah mengomel. Tangannya masih setia memegang kepala kiwi. Mengusap-usap rambut halus disana. Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. 

"Biar kamu enak! Hehe... yang kuat! Abis ini kiwi keluar." Mingyu mengelus punggung Wonwoo sembari membantunya kembali bertumpu pada towel holder. 

"Kalo kontraksi langsung ngeden yang kuat aja! Kiwi aku yang pegangin." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Kedua tangannya sudah bertumpu pada towel holder. Membiarkan Mingyu menahan kepala kiwi. 

"Nnngghhhh! Euurrghhhhh!" Wonwoo mengejan kembali saat kontraksi datang. Memfokuskan tenaganya untuk mendorong bahu kiwi keluar. Satu bahu, dua bahu, lalu seluruh tubuhnya merosot dengan cepat ke tangan Mingyu bersama cairan ketuban. 

Suara tangisan bayi langsung memenuhi kamar mandi. Wonwoo sedikit berbalik. Menunggu Mingyu memutar bayinya melewati kakinya agar dapat ia dekap. Wonwoo menangis. Melihat bagaimana wajah anaknya yang mirip sekali dengan Mingyu. 

"Mirip kamu gu..." Ucapnya pelan. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil membantu Wonwoo duduk perlahan diatas tumpukan handuk baru yang empuk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. 

"Ya namanya kiwi anak aku." Ucapnya sembari menggunting tali pusar yang masih menyatu. Ia lalu mengambil kiwi saat ia sudah agak tenang untuk dibersihkan. Setelah dibersihkan dengan air hangat dan dibalut selimut, Mingyu mengembalikannya ke Wonwoo. 

"Agak berdiri dikit ay! Terus ngeden dikit, aku mau ngeluarin plasenta." Wonwoo dengan patuh berdiri dan mengejan saat merasakan kontraksi ringan. Di belakangnya Mingyu menarik plasentanya keluar sembari memijat-mijat perut Wonwoo. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Ia lalu membasuh tubuh Wonwoo yang kotor oleh ketuban dan juga keringat dengan handuk basah sebelum menuntunnya pelan menuju kamar. Membantu memakaikan baju dan merebahkannya di kasur. 

"Kamu sini dulu sama kiwi, biar aku beres-beres dulu." Wonwoo mengangguk ringan sembari memperhatikan wajah kiwi. Ia tertawa bagaimana wajah anaknya yang benar-benar copyan Mingyu. 

Sudah selesai bersih-bersih, Mingyu kembali bersama segelas air hangat. "Jadi kiwi mau kita namain apa?" Tanyanya. 

"Aku gak kepikiran apa-apa selain Chamomile gara-gara aroma therapi." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh. 

"Ya tapi masa namanya Chamomile? Kepanjangan. Atau Hana aja? Kan artinya juga bunga." 

"Boleh juga! Kim Hana."

End.


End file.
